


Enola Holmes: genius (just not when it comes to flowers)

by Naughtygeek49



Series: My enola holmes fics [1]
Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: 19th Century, 5+1 Things, Believe it or not the author actually did research on 19th century flower language, Engagement, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtygeek49/pseuds/Naughtygeek49
Summary: Tewksbury knows a lot more about flowers than Enola does, that doesnt mean she is completely useless at them.AKA 5 times Tewksbury teaches Enola about flower language + 1 time he doesnt have to
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Series: My enola holmes fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962301
Comments: 9
Kudos: 462





	Enola Holmes: genius (just not when it comes to flowers)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first time I have written for a different fandom in about a year and half so im a teeny bit rusty. I dont believe I got their characters exactly right but I did try. And yes I actually did look up flower language of the 19th century.

I.

Tewksbury couldn't have known that Enola Holmes would become a permanent fixture in his life. 

Not that he was complaining but really, for someone who says they hate flowers she sure does ask to learn about them often enough.

When she showed again for the first time in months, he didn't question it. He was just happy to have her back.

He did however question it when she asked to be taught about Pansies, specifically yellow pansies.

"They mean 'thinking about you'. Why do you ask?"

"This case I'm working on. The victim had a bouquet of yellow pansies clutched in her hands and at first I thought it may be self inflicted but this may have just changed my mind."

Tewksbury will never know how a simple bouquet of yellow pansies could lead to her uncovering a murder but Enola was right in coming to that conclusion as not even 3 days later the killer had been arrested.

"Thank you," she had said.

"Just don't suddenly disappear again Enola. And if you do, at least give me a warning when you will be returning."

"Tewksbury… you know that is not possible."

"I know."

II.

Enola did indeed leave again unexpectedly but she did leave a message in the form of a single yellow marguerite. 

He remembers when she and himself were walking through the grounds of his Manor and he had led her to his greenhouse where he grew all sorts of things. One of which was yellow marguerites.

"I dont give a fig about flowers-"

"As you have repeatedly said since the day I met you."

"-BUT these are quite beautiful."

Tewksbury couldn't help but think that Enola was quite beautiful as well.

"Wait until you see the irises I planted."

"You… you planted irises? Please may I see them."

So Tewksbury led Enola to the other end of the green house where the irises grew.

"I suppose you know what iris means already."

"I do. However, I am rather intrigued as to what the yellow marguerites mean."

"They mean 'I come soon.' I don't really think I have ever used them in that way though. I just like the way they look."

"Tewksbury… if I ever, EVER, have to leave promptly I promise to leave you a yellow marguerite."

And when Enola got back from her latest mission she was delighted to see that the flower was gone and in its place a small princess mushroom, which technically had no meaning in the floristry world but had come to symbolise something deep and trusting throughout their friendship.

III.

Enola wasn't exactly sure when her view on her and Tewksbury's relationship had turned from platonic to somewhat romantic, all she knew was that she had to hide it from him.

Tewksbury had had romantic feelings for Enola since practically the day they met and he was positive she knew about them, or must be well on the way to figuring it out.

Enola came to the basilwether one day positively glowing and holding 3 or 4 red carnations.

Tewksbury's heart sank but 'honestly,' he thought to himself, 'it's not surprising to me. I mean Enola is Enola. And besides she has no reason to want me.'

Still that didn't stop him from smiling and his heart breaking every day when she'd walk to the door with some freshly cut carnations clutched tightly, possibly too tightly, in her hands.

It was obvious that whoever was giving Enola this flower knew their meaning. It was also obvious that while it hurt Tewksbury, Enola loved receiving them.

This was true, Enola did like getting her daily flowers from the gardener she had once swapped clothing with. However she did not know the true meaning of this flower and if she had, she definitely would have rejected (idk imma call him Jack) Jack a long time ago.

"Good Morning Miss Enola."

"Good morning Jack. How are you on the fine day?"

"I'm feeling well Miss Enola. Carnation?"

And just like every morning he offers her a red carnation.

"Why thank you Jack. I shall see you tomorrow morning."

And she walked up to the doors where every day Tewksbury was waiting for her.

"You know, I don't think I have ever asked this but do red carnations mean something?"

Tewksbury tried to hide his glee at the fact that Enola didn't know. ENOLA DIDN'T KNOW!

"Yes. Yes it does."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?? By now you are normally telling me the origin of the plant and all the differences between the red and the white carnations."

"It means… well it means 'my heart aches for you.'"

Enola, to her credit has always been quite good at hiding emotions but even she couldn't stop the shock that creeped onto her face.

"Oh."

Then two minutes later, "Tewksbury, how would one go about rejecting someone?"

Tewksbury had to cover up his smile with his hands eventually because he couldn't help himself.

IV.

Enola's newest case was a little strange because well, she was the victim. This murderer had tried numerous times to hurt her and others around her.

The latest victim to be taken by this mad man is none other than Viscount Tewksbury, Marques of Basilwether and Enola is extremely concerned for her friend.

Over the space of there friendship Enola had taught Tewksbury somewhat well 9n how to decipher things and so when she figured out where they were, and that he wasn't hurt, so had sent him a cipher asking if he could get away.

Her answer came in the form of a white rose that had been dropped exactly where she left her message.

She was joyous that he had be able to respond, however the meaning of this flower puts a small frown on her face for white roses stand for 'i cannot.'

She remembers when she had accidentally pricked herself on one in her brother's garden. She still disliked Mycroft but he had left her alone sum since she was newly turned 16.

Mycroft still didn't approve of Tewksbury which did pain both Enola and Tewksbury a little but they supposed that is what brothers are for.

When she had pricked herself, she had started bleeding. Not badly but enough so that she thought to go inside and clean it.

Inside she heard quiet muttering. One voice she could distinctly recognise was Tewksbury. Not that that was a surprise as Enola had come with Tewksbury.

"-m sorry Mycroft but that is not something I'd do to someone that doesn't want it."

"Doesn't want what?" She had said while walking in.

"Oh it doesn't matter. What happened to your finger Enola?" Mycroft had asked.

"I pricked it on a white rose bush." 

"Enola, this is why we must get you a pair of gloves. Wait here while i get a maid to see to you."

"Its just a pri-" but she never got to finish that sentence as Mycroft had already left.

"So will you tell me what you two were conversing about?"

"Marriage. He thinks I am old enough to marry. I disagree."

Enola's heart beats a little faster at the mention of marriage then stops when she realises that Mycroft would not be the only one to hold that view and that one day soon Tewksbury might possibly have to get married.

"Has anyone else brought up the topic yet?"

Tewksbury stiffened slightly before nodding.

"Yes."

'Well then,' thought Enola, 'i guess he won't be elaborating.'

"You know, white roses literally mean 'i cannot.'"

"I have never seen such a pedestrian use of floristry."

"Actually most pink flowers seem to mean 'yes' if I am not mistaken."

And really it wasn't funny but Enola giggled at it all the same.

V.

When Tewksbury handed Enola a red tulip he had to do it with a heavy heart.

Enola did know what the meaning was because a strange boy had once handed her a mixture of red tulips and honeysuckle.

Much like with Jack, who was disappointed when Enola rejected him but not surprised (after all everyone knew Lord Tewksbury and her had something… interesting), Enola had thought nothing of it. She did however ask Tewksbury what they meant almost immediately, she didn't want a repeat of Jack.

"What do these flowers mean Tewksbury?"

"Well the red tulips mean a declaration of love and the honeysuckle means 'devoted affection.' So the man who gave that bouquet must think extremely high of you."

"Well that can't be."

Tewksbury, who was once again heartbroken, sighed.

"And why is that Enola?"

"Because I didn't know the person who gave them to me."

Now, Tewksbury had forgotten this entire encounter but Enola hadn't. So when Tewksbury handed her a red tulip she had smiled.

However, before she could say anything Tewksbury said something that broke her entire heart.

"Mother has asked that I marry within the next year or I am to join the army. So I am giving you this flower to tell you that even when I do find a suitable wife you will always be first Enola Holmes. Always."

Tears welled up in Enola's eyes. This could not be happening. Tewksbury? Married?

"I must go now Enola and I do not know when I will see you again but please always remember that I love you. Goodbye Enola Holmes."

"Tewksbury wait! I-" 

But he was already gone.

"-love you too"

+1

Enola didn't see Tewksbury again for almost 7 months. She had heard that the manor kept holding balls and galas in search of a fiancé for the young lord but they had so far been unsuccessful.

She had heard from one of the girls so befriended, that's right Enola has quite a few friends now, that Tewksbury hadn't really even paid to the women he had been introduced to.

"I think you should go Enola," the girl, Lucy, said.

"I don't really think Tewksbury will appreciate that Lucy. You didn't see how things were last time I saw him."

"Please Enola. Just to this one ball and if nothing happens you never have to see him again."

Enola reluctantly agreed and went to get a dress the following day.

"What can I help you with?"

"I would like a cream coloured dress with embroided daisies please."

"I can do that."

So a week later Enola was walking into the ballroom. Tewksbury noticed her almost immediately and it took all his self control not to run across the room to her.

"Well well well… fancy seeing you here Viscount Tewksbury, Marques of Basilwether."

"Enola," he said before grabbing her into a hug.

"Tewksbury."

He pulled away and neither of them noticed, because they were too caught up looking at each other, but the room had gone silent.

"Um… nice dress. I like- I like the daisies. You know daisies mean-"

"I know what the daisies mean."

"Oh. Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yes. Tewksbury you should have let me finish my sentence 7 months ago because I was going to say that I love you too."

Tewksbury took Enola's hand and led her out to the garden. Neither of them payed attention to all the eyes on them.

"Enola, do you remember when you walked in on me and you're brother talking about marriage?"

"Yes."

"Well Mycroft was asking me if…"

"If what?"

"If I had any plans of marrying you. And I said that that is something I didn't think you would want."

"You were- you were talking about me?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you but it is true what else I said. I wasn't old enough."

"But you are now?"

"Enola… I would never, ever ask you to do-"

"I know but i didn't learn about daisies for nothing Tewksbury."

Tewksbury laughed at this.

"So… is this me proposing to you?"

"Not yet Lord Tewksbury. I expect a ring."

Tewksbury chuckled to himself.

"Whatever you want Enola Holmes."

"And also I'm keeping my last name."


End file.
